1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is eyewear, specifically frames for eyewear.
2. Description of Related Art
Frames for eyewear are well known in the art. Existing frames generally comprise a rigid or semirigid frame that fits over the eyes for holding a lens or a pair of lenses upon the face in front of the eyes, held in place upon the face by rigid or semi-rigid earpieces that fit behind the ears to hold the eyewear on the face. Alternatively, the eyewear may have a band that encircles the head and attaches to the eyewear to hold the eyewear in place. The eyewear also generally has a rigid piece that crosses the nose between the means for holding the lenses. If the eyewear has rigid earpieces, the earpieces generally fold across the lenses for storage.
Another alternative embodiment of known eyewear frames is the so-called “pince-nez” frames, which do not have earpieces, but the nosepiece is flexible and when worn, the pince-nez is held in place by friction and compression as the nosepiece causes the eyewear to pinch the bridge of the wearer's nose to hold the attached lenses before the wearer's eyes.
Also known in the art is the so-called “monocle,” a single lens that is held In place before the eye by compressing the edges of the lens between the top and bottom of the human eye socket.
The existing art provides means for storing eyewear when it is not being worn on the face comprising a case or container for the eyewear. The eyeglasses case or container is cumbersome to carry, requiring a pocket or a satchel or purse if the wearer chooses not to carry the case in his or her hand. This can be inconvenient at times when the wearer either does not have a pocket or chooses not to carry a purse or satchel. Some eyeglasses wearers address this inconvenience by placing their eyeglasses on top of their heads, from whence the eyeglasses can easily fall and become lost or broken. Others wear a necklace or pin that they hook one earpiece through or around, where the eyeglasses can get in the way of various activities such as swimming, skiing, or other active sports or activities. Monocle wearers may have a strap or necklace attached to the lens which they wear around the neck or attached to a jacket, shirt or blouse button.
Lenses on pivot joints are also known. The inventor has seen a timekeeping watch in the marketplace which has one or more lenses pivotally attached to the watch's rim. The lens or lenses pivot up to form a binocular or telescope.